To determine if topical, intranasal administration of IL-1B, IL-6, IL-8 or IL-10 alters nasal symptomatology and/or physiology. Non-allergic, asymptomatic allergic and symptomatic allergic subjects will be studied since these cytokines may produce differential effects in these groups. Primary outcomes include nasal resistance, sneeze and cough counts, nasal secretion weights and nasal and throat symptom scores.